scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dog Dilemma
|previousepisode = ''What the West is Going On? |nextepisode = What's New Pussy Cat? }}The Dog Dilemma is the second episode of the third season of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too!. Premise Get a tracking device on your dog! Scooby and Shaggy discover dog-napping werewolves are stealing dogs all over Coolsville! So get ready to protect your dog! Plot It's a dark and stormy day! Lightning flashes and Scooby and Shaggy can't see too well in the fog. They are sitting by the fireplace in Shaggy's house. "Like, it's a full moon!" says Shaggy. "A perfect night for the dog-nappers that have been sneaking all over Coolsville, rumor has it they're werewolves." "Rikes!" exclaims Scooby. Lightning flashes again. "Let's go for a walk!" says Shaggy. "Reah!" agrees Scooby. Soon, Shaggy and Scooby are walking as an incredibly thick fog bank rolls in. "I can't see!" says Shaggy. "Raggy, help re, werewolves!" exclaims the voice of Scooby. Suddenly, Shaggy hears the noise of a car driving away. No doubt a car that contains Scooby! ... Scooby opens his eyes. He's in a cage in a cave. There are hundreds of other barking dogs around him. A man and a woman come in. "These people are so kind to sell us this dog!" they say, picking up the cage next to Scooby. They leave the cave. "Ro!" cries Scooby. He pushes the door of his cage open and runs off. He's on a snowy mountain. Two werewolves are watching. "We can't let the dog get away Bob!" says one of the werewolves. "You're right!" says Bob (the werewolf). They both chase after Scooby and howl at the full moon. ... Shaggy is looking at his computer. "This tracking device I put on Scooby should lead me to his location," says Shaggy just as Scooby comes bursting through the door. "Werewolves!" exclaims Scooby. Suddenly, the two werewolves burst in. "Franklin, you get the boy!" says Bob. "I'm on it Bob!" says Franklin. He grabs Shaggy who kicks Franklin's back. Franklin falls to the ground in pain. "Ouch!" howls Franklin the werewolf. Shaggy runs upstairs. "Like, I'm coming Scoob-old-buddy-old-pal!" says Shaggy. He runs to the top floor and looks out the window. The werewolves are in a helicopter, getting away with Scooby! ... Shaggy jumps out the window and grabs onto the helicopter. He breaks the window and the werewolves don't hear. Shaggy jumps in and shuts the window. He sits next to Scooby. "Raggy!" says Scooby. He licks Shaggy in the face. Shaggy realizes there is a wall dividing the werewolves and the passengers. On the side of the werewolves, they're listening to loud rock music and singing along. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are in the back. "Row, what do re ro?" asks Scooby. "Like, how should I know?" asks Shaggy. "We will be landing shortly in Africa," a voice says. "Africa?" asks Shaggy. "I mean America," a voice says. "Like, we've been in America the entire time!" says Shaggy. The airplane lands and Scooby and Shaggy find themselves on a snowy mountain. They kick the doors open and start climbing up. The werewolves come after them. Then Bob yells: "Fools, you can never escape!" ... Scooby, Shaggy, and the werewolves are long gone from where the helicopter landed, another one lands. A policeman and policewoman get out of it. "Good thing Shaggy put a tracking device on Scooby and called us," says the policewoman. "Now we can track down him and grab the dog-nappers!" says the policeman. They start climbing up the snowy mountain. "The full moon is when these kidnappers strike!" says the policewoman. "We should have seen this coming!" They soon climb to a cave. "Inside!" says the policewoman as a blizzard begins. They run inside and see the werewolves. "Hands up!" says the policewoman. "Res!" exclaims Scooby. ... Shaggy unmasks the werewolves to reveal two young men. "Frank and Bob were selling dogs after dog-napping them," explains Shaggy. "Rikes!" exclaims Scooby. He is running from all the dogs he rescued. They all tackle him and start licking. Everybody laughs except Scooby and the dogs licking him. Then Scooby begins laughing. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment below! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville Notes/trivia * Quotes *All quotes in plot above. Home media *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! Volume 5 - Cowboy Pack *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! The Complete Season 3